WorkInProgress
by Jade Starr
Summary: Matt feels betrayed and hurt, and won't let Tai explain. Can Tai make him listen before he does something irrational? Taimato or Yamachi. Rated for violence and pottymouth. Ironically Named because it is COMPLETE!. Read and review please!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…but I lay claims to their Love Lives. (I have to Justify my Stories. I do own Shingami Kuro though.**

**Please Review. If you guys really Liked it I have room for a sequel, but I need lots or reviews.**

**I was listening to The String Quartet Strung-Out's version of "Cut From the Team (Cute Without The E)" when I wrote this. I don't own that either, it's really good, there's a few references to the original lyrics. I was going to title it that, but it evolved into something different.**

**Let me know if you like it or hate it.**

The gun quivered in Ishida Yamato's right hand, crushing a folded card in the other. Sadness and contempt danced in his eyes as he pointed the gun to Yagami Taichi's head in fierce anger. The roses that had been brought for his lover lay in a heap on the floor, forgotten on the bedroom floor of Tai's room, where the source off all this commotion lay sleeping soundly. This situation was absurd in Tai's mind as snow fell serenely around them as they stood in the middle of the street, Matt's father's gun in his lover's hands. It looked so strange, the large, dark metallic piece in Matt's petite pale hand. It looked odd; this whole situation was being blown to epic proportions. If only he could make his see…

"You promised me Chi'" he said shaking, using his old nickname for Tai scornfully as he pressed the cold metal into Tai's nest of hair. He couldn't believe this, that his love would do this, hurt him the way he had.

"Yama, please, trust me, it's…" he began timidly, afraid not for his life, but for possibly losing the love of the blonde that he had fought so hard to earn the attention of, fighting with him in the digital world as he fought his feelings for him for seven long years, but he cut him off.

"Yeah, it's not what it looks like Tai, I've heard that before, you know that, you promised me that…" he trailed off, the gun shaking in his hands as his voice faltered, his blue eyes clear and bright shining with tears, as Tai's were warm and understanding, comfortable, like a glass of warm coco on a cold day. That was one of the things Matt loved about him. The way he felt when Tai's eyes pierced his soul, or the smile that felt like a blanket of warmth draping around him, without Tai even having to move…he didn't want to believe that He would...that he could ever betray him… He lowered the gun… _'Do I have the heart to shoot him'_ he wondered…_'Why not'_ he thought bitterly to himself again _'He betrayed you with your ex. You found him coming out of the shower wearing a towel while Sora lay in his bed naked. WHY NOT???' _

He raised the gun again, taking a step closer, their breathes visible in the crisp February air mingling.

Tai's eyes became dangerous all of a sudden, dark and angry. He stepped closer to Matt, so they were face-to-face. _'How could he not believe me, trust me after everything we've been through. I thought he'd hear me out. How could he say he cares and jump to conclusions?' _He churned angrily in his mind.

"So this is how you solve it Ishida. You run away angrily and when I come after you to explain, you hold a gun to my head. Tell all your friends, brag about how now one does you over and not even listen to what I have to say before you pull the trigger, right? Why the fuck do you even have your father's gun. To protect me from Shingami Kuro, or to do his dirty work for him?" Tai spat angrily.

Matt tensed at the name of his ex, the one that he'd found in bed with one of the many girls on the school's cheerleading squads. He'd sworn he'd never date another bi-sexual guy ever again, so it took him forever to trust Tai, even after knowing him for such a long time. He'd given his virginity to Kuro in his freshman year, and hated him, and would continue to hate him after he walked across the stage to graduate this June. Tears that had been threatening to spill rolled over his face as he dropped the gun and punched Tai in face.

"You Bastard, he's out to get me and will hurt anyone around me; I promised you I'd protect you…"

"From who, Matt, You? I knew he was a threat, he went after everything I had, caused me my spot on the team this year, he hurt Sora, and now he's the reason you're trying to kill me. He's the gun Matt…but you're the trigger" he said fiercely as he tackled Matt to the ground, pinning him down. Matt's gazed looked confused, then worried.

"What about Sora? What did he do to her" he questioned, his thoughts thinking back to Sora asleep in Tai's bed.

"Why should I tell you?" Tai said defiantly. "Not like you'd believe me."

Matt frowned at him, worried now that he had been so upset and blinded by fear of being betrayed by someone he loved and trusted, someone who said he felt the same way back, that he overreacted.

"Please, Chi, please tell me" this time the nickname was soft and tender, seeking forgiveness and acceptance.

Tai sighed, understanding the younger boy's overreaction.

"I don't know exactly, I came home and Hikari had let her in. She was crying and asked to use our bathroom. She was all cut up, so Kari told her to take a shower. I came home and she was lying in my bed, crying. She'd in one of my shirts, but she'd taken it off because she said the feel of it hurt. Her … chest had been all cut up, so had her legs. She trusted me enough to show me because she knew I wouldn't…." Matt was sobbing at this point, for not trusting his beloved, for not trusting his best friend, and for what he knew Tai was going to say next. "…Kuro had raped her when she was walking home from softball practice, normally I walked home with her but since I'd gotten cut from the team…I felt responsible, so I told her to get some sleep and we'd go to the police tomorrow, since she already washed away any evidence. I was taking a shower to calm down myself so I wouldn't have a heart attack after the day I was having, when you showed up."

Matt sobbed the gun forgotten in his lap, tears falling on the crumpled card _'How had I let this happen. This misunderstanding, what are we going to do about Sora'_ he thought solemnly. Tai seemed to be reading his mind.

"We'll deal with Sora tomorrow, when she wakes up, and leaving Kuro to the police. What were you THINKING with a gun!!!" he exclaimed. Matt chuckled through his tears, despite everything.

"It's my father's…it's not loaded, we just keep it for show, see?" he explained opening the gun to reveal an empty clip. Tai shook his head chuckling. He looked at the tear stained paper that Matt had been holding when he dropped the now remembered flowers on the floor. He removed it gingerly from his hands and opened it.

_Cut from the team means Cute without the E_

_Cut from the team means more time for you and me_

_Time to grow, time to explore_

_Time for me to show you_

_I love you more_

_Love Always,_

_Yama._

Tears pricked at Tai's eyes as he hugged to blonde. Matt squeezed him in response, tears falling again, this time onto Tai's lap.

"I'm. so .sorry I.. I didn't tru... trust you" he sobbed In between hiccups. "I... lo... love you soo much… I... I... didn't want to…want to…lose you." He whimpered. Tai kissed him on the forehead, then gently on the lips.

"We need to talk about what happened, I'm hurt by you not trusting me, but know this, Ishida Yamato. I love you, and I'm not going to leave you. I promise. It takes a lot more than you doing something this –he gestures around him and then to the gun- stupid for me to leave you. I think you would have actually had to pull the trigger"

"I could never leave you Chi" he whispered in a small voice, reflecting on Tai's words. _'Was this consolable, will we be Okay?' _he worried. Another kiss from Tai quelled those thoughts.

It was chilly for February, a small layer of still snow blanketed the floor, awaiting March's tawing sunlight.

Their High School years were rolling to an end, and although he wasn't doing four years of soccer like he planned, Tai had found happiness somewhere else, and no one was going to change that.

"Let's go inside!" Tai exclaimed. "I chased after you in shorts, a tee shirt, and flip-flops" he explained. "It was the first thing I could grab." Matt took off his black jacket and draped it around Tai's shoulders. He leaned his head against him. There was so much left to talk about, so many insecurities to talk about, an injured friend that needed to be taken care of.

But this time Matt was sure as long as he trusted his lover, and they stayed side by side, they could work through everything and make it through their senior year together.

It would take work, nothing was a happy ending…there was no such thing.

Only when a Relationship ends can you have a Happy Ending.

They still had a several more years to go before they got there, but they could make this their work in progress.

**If you REALLY like it I could do a sequel. I'm working on 2 stories and this will be my third sequel if you want one, but if it gets enough reviews, I'll definitely make one for this one!!!**

**This Story goes out to those digi-stories that I have been reading that have inspired me to write… Like These Authors.**

**Devildelivery**

**ZachandCloudKitten (Who needs to update if Blood were Water we'd be drowning)**

**Hannio**

**Mizzy **

**FireKali Chaos (who needs to update "Fotuna")**

**The Head Admiral (who needs to Update**

**Moonlit Eyes (who needs to update "Closing Time")**

**DayStar-Chan (who needs to update "Singed") **


End file.
